LED lamps or in general LED lighting devices are known in the art and are commonly used today for a wide variety of lighting applications. In addition to being very compact in size, so-called high-power LEDs provide a high luminous flux and are very energy efficient.
Recently, LED lamps have been developed for retrofit applications, i.e. for replacing presently used incandescent or halogen lamps for home or office lighting. Since for such applications, it is necessary to allow a user to easily exchange the lamp, safety is an important aspect. Therefore, care has to be taken that the user does not get into contact with any live electrical parts, i.e. parts energized with an operating voltage, which could result in electric shock, especially when replacing the lamp.
It is therefore an object to provide an LED lamp, which can be safely handled without the risk of electric shock.